


Midnight Surprises

by samithemunchkin



Category: Mark Ronson (Musician), The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger surprises Mark in the middle of the night, I don't even know this was supposed to be porn but then I chickened out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously tho, I started this like a week ago and at this point I just gave up and force finished it. AKsdjahlkdjaldksad

Digger couldn’t help grinning as he let himself in Mark’s apartment with the spare key Mark had given him months ago. The older man had no idea he was coming over, he had no idea they were even on the same continent, as far as Mark knew Digger was supposed to be in Berlin. Months ago was also the last time they had actually been on the same continent. 

They had both been so busy, Digger had been touring with the band almost nonstop and when they did have a few days off they had been practicing new songs. There had just not been any time for him to fly to New York and no point either, as Mark was busy working on his new album.

But enough was enough.

He sneaked in as quietly as possible, momentarily thankful that it seemed Mark had given his dog for someone else’s care as Maude would have most definitely ruined his surprise. Carefully he toed out of his shoes and took off his jacket before heading towards the bedroom and his grin grew when he heard the soft snoring coming from there.

He had never done something like this, he was still supposed to be in Berlin with the band and an angry phone call from Saki was most definitely in his near future but he just didn’t care. Once he had gotten home after their last concert he had merely grabbed his passport and left to the nearest airport and got on the first flight to New York.

And now he was in Mark’s apartment, in the middle of the night with only his wallet and passport with him and yes this was probably one of the most ridiculous things he’s ever done but he really, really, didn’t care.

Slowly he cracked open the bedroom door and peeked inside and the sight that greeted him took his breath away. Mark was sleeping in the middle of the bed, curled up half under the sheets, half tangled on them and tightly clutching a pillow, a pillow Digger remembers using the last time he was there.

It was the most heartwarming sight he had ever seen and he almost felt when he gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully nudged the older man’s shoulder.

“Mark...Mark...come on sleepy head, wake up.”

“Hnnng...” Mark groaned at first but then bolted upright, eyes wide in panic. “Wha- who- W-what...Rü...Rüdiger?!”

“The one and only.” Digger smiled at him sweetly as he rubbed at his eyes furiously.

“But...what...weren’t you...I thought...aren’t you supposed to bemmmh!-” Mark was interrupted when Digger leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss they’d both been longing for for months.

Mark let a small noise at the back of his throat and immediately relaxed when Digger’s lips brushed against his and he slowly wrapped his arms around Digger’s shoulders and pulled him closer as he kissed back enthusiastically. 

“I ran away...” Digger mumbled into the kiss and nibbled on Mark’s lower lip. “I couldn’t take it anymore, had to see you...” 

“Hmmh...You ran away?” Mark asked, though he was far more interested in what Digger’s lips were doing on his cheek.

“Uhuh...we, mmm, we’re supposed to have a band meeting in the morning, in a few hours actually...I left them a note.” Digger said simply, his lips still attached to Mark’s skin.

Mark couldn’t help but laugh at that and he gave Digger’s lips one last peck before he grabbed the younger man by the hips and a little awkwardly lifted him over himself to the other side of the bed, making Digger squeal and giggle before it was Mark’s turn to interrupt him by claiming his lips in a passionate kiss after he had crawled on top of the taller man.

“Mmmh, so I shouldn’t be surprised when your phone, and probably mine, will start ringing like the world is about to end?” He asked cheekily when he pulled away a little and nudged their noses together.

“Already turned off mine.” Digger replied simply and he actually purred as he lazily stretched a little under the older man before he wrapped his arms possessively around Mark’s shoulders. “And I’m going to turn off yours too if you won’t, I’m kidnapping you to myself for the next 24 hours.”

“Oh? Hmm.” Mark hummed and stole another kiss from his boyfriend before he sat up suddenly. “Okay hold on.” He said as he reached for his phone on the bedside table. He sat straddling Digger’s thighs as he quickly typed in and sent a few messages, then smiled as he shut down the phone and even showed it to Digger to prove it was turned off. “There, I’m yours for the next couple of days.” He grinned as he threw his phone back on the table and lowered back down flushed against the younger man.

“Damn right you’re mine.” Digger growled a little as he slid his fingers in Mark’s messy bed hair and tugged his head down for a hungry kiss, which Mark was more than happy to return.

“Fuck I’ve missed you Rü...” Mark moaned into the kiss and bit on Digger’s lower lip while he sneaked a hand under the younger man’s hoodie, who hummed in approval. “I’m so sor- ow!” He yelped suddenly when Digger bit his lip hard.

“Missed you too, now more kissing and less talking. And less clothes, since when have you slept in pyjamas?” Digger scoffed as he tugged on Mark’s loose shirt.

“Since always you horny idiot, I just make an exception when I’m with you” Mark smirked and lifted himself enough to take off his shirt.

“Only with me?” Digger couldn’t help but ask, there was a hint of insecurity in his voice as he bit on his lip.

Mark smiled down at him then and gently touched his cheek with a thumb. “Uhuh...only you.” He whispered before he cupped Digger’s face with both hands and made his point by kissing him senseless.


End file.
